Seras and the Bad Date
by GirlWhoLovesFanfiction
Summary: Seras has a bad experience when she goes on a date with a guy she only just met, and Alucard is there to comfort her in the aftermath.


**Hey hey! Here's a quick oneshot I made today just out of the blue, I hope you guys enjoy. It's pretty short but I hope you like it. Also, to those of you who tried to read the other story I published the other day, could you guys mention it in the comments if you couldn't get to it? I think the site's acting wonky again, so I may wind up republishing it just in case. Thank you all!**

Seras had met the man named Jack on one of her days off. He had sat across from her while she sipped on a glass of wine at a bar, and had actually started a very pleasant conversation. He had bought her a drink after that, and she agreed to go out with him on a dinner date the next night. The man was attractive, intelligent, and had a wonderful sense of humor. To put it bluntly, she was thrilled.

So she got all dolled up that next evening and put on her very best dress, then waited outside the manor to be picked up. Sir Integra had been told all about the upcoming event, and had given her the night off with an amused smile. Seras gushed on and on about how amazing Jack was, and how thrilled she was that she was finally meeting someone.

Jack was not the same the next night as he was before. He acted strangely when she got into the car with him. Something about his demeanor was off- his smile had become different, somehow, but the draculina just could not put her finger on it.

They went to a fancy restaurant, and Seras pretended to eat her food while enjoying a nice conversation. And it _was_ nice, at first. That was until Jack had a little too much to drink.

In the beginning, it began as him complimenting her on her lovely red dress. And really, she was very proud of the clothing she had put on; it was sleek, elegant, and made her feel beautiful. She had thanked him, and he replied, "I'll bet you'd look even more beautiful without it, too."

Seras had blushed profusely as her mood took a nosedive. "Um, thanks, but I-I like the dress the way it is."

They ate the rest of the meal peaceably, and Jack never made another comment about it. Seras brushed it off on the drinks; it was obvious that he was a little tipsy. Which was bad, considering the fact that he was the one who drove her there. At the end of the meal, she decided that she would politely decline his invitation to take her home and just call Sir Integra and ask for a ride.

When they left the restaurant, though, was when Jack started showing his true colors. "Want to come back to my place, Seras?" She hated the way he said her name. It made her feel slimy.

"No, thank you. I'll just wait here for my ride."

His grin twisted into an angry frown. "Come on, I bought you dinner and a drink. The least you could do is repay me."

Seras glared and balled her hands into fists. "I don't owe you anything. Please leave."

Jack clumsily brought his hands around her waist to steady himself. "Come on, don't be such a tease. Everyone knows that's all a sexy little thing like you has to offer anyone." He then proceeded to not-so-suavely move his hands from her waist to her bottom.

That did it. Seras slapped him, hard enough for his entire cheek to turn and angry red and some blood to fly out of his mouth. He stared at her after she struck him and growled, then lifted up his hand and gave her a rude gesture. "Then fuck you, stupid bint! I'll get some other hooker!" and with that, he stormed off to his car and swerved away, leaving Seras alone outside the restaurant.

When he was finally out of her sight, she allowed herself to cry.

Integra understood enough from the distressed phone call that the date hadn't gone well, and that she was outside the restaurant waiting. Other than that, all she could gather was that Jack was "a grotty, barmy, bloody arsehole!" among other incredibly British curses. The heiress consoled her best she could, then hung up the phone and immediately called for her other servant.

Alucard appeared through the shadows with a grin. "You called for me, Master?"

The heiress's concerned expression took the smile off his face. "Seras is alone at the restaurant. I need you to bring her back."

0o0

Seras was sitting on the concrete slab in front of the double doors, sobbing into her palms, when she felt a large hand settle on her shoulder. The girl jerked up, expecting there to be some kind of attack, so when she recognized who it was, she was surprised to say the least. "Master!" she exclaimed, wiping her face as best she could.

Alucard watched her trying to pull herself together and moved to sit next to her, startling the girl even more. He removed his hand and folded it together with his other one, looking up into the sky and frowning. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" he asked, turning to his fledgling with an inexplicably soft expression.

The draculina's shoulders slumped. "I wouldn't know, Master."

He nudged her knee gently with his, almost playfully. "Well… I think it's a very nice night. Look- the moon's almost full, and the stars are bright. It's a true shame you aren't enjoying it."

Seras's big blue eyes turned downwards and she sniffled. "Um… Master? C-Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he said immediately.

"Did you… change me, just because you thought I was pretty? Because I… I don't think I'm a very good vampire, or a soldier for that matter." Her voice broke towards the end, and fresh tears started falling down her cheeks.

Alucard wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently drew her in to rest her head on his chest. His eyes were bright and full of wrath for the bastard that put the girl in that state, and it was a wonder he didn't track the son of a bitch down and end him that very moment. "Seras, I turned you because I admired your strength of will to stay alive. Not because you have a pretty face. And believe me, I've seen a lot of pretty women die like everyone else who didn't have the nerve to keep going."

The fact he used her real name made her realize that he meant business. She felt warm for the first time that night, and smiled when he didn't let her go. "I can take an insult, most of the time," she murmured, closing her eyes. "He told me that the only thing I have to offer is… you know. And- And I believed him, Master." Before he could say anything, she was already one step ahead of him. "I always wanted to be a bobby, you know?"

He let out a dry laugh at that. "I know. That's why you're Police Girl."

Seras's eyes glazed over. "I might not have wanted to, though, if it wasn't for my father. He was amazing- the best cop in the whole world. And ever since I was little, I always wanted to be just like him- to be the good guy, to fight evil. When… When he died, I wanted to make him proud more than ever. And the kids at the orphanage would tease me about it, and the teachers would scold me for it, and when I finally made it to the academy, they would tell me that I was too innocent for that line of work. But I didn't let that stop me- I kept going, even though everyone told me to give it up and settle down with a husband. "Pretty girls just don't become cops," I remember one of my peers say behind my back. "She'll flunk out within a month, just watch." And even here, the mercenaries tease me about my looks. They mean well, and I work to get their respect. But sometimes, just sometimes, Master… I can't help but feel like all I will ever be is that dumb blonde in way over her head, trying to play the part of the soldier."

 _I'm going to kill him. I'm going to make that prick eat his own testicles._ Alucard sighed. "Keep proving them wrong, Police Girl. You know what you're capable of; you're the one that decides who you are, not some scumbag whose only lasting relationship is probably with his mother. You're better than that."

His angry thoughts had accidentally travelled across the bond, and Seras smiled. Her tears had finally run out. "You don't have to kill anyone, Master. Thank you."

Alucard smiled back and kissed her chastely on the forehead, then let her go. "Come along then. Let's get you back to the mansion." When they rose from the ground, he paused for a moment. "And Seras?" he asked, turning back around to her.

"Yes, Master?"

"I've known women mightier than any man could ever hope to be. And whenever you feel discouraged, just remember: you are my fledgling, the only other creature on this planet who shares my blood. And, between you and me…" he leaned in conspiratorially, a sly grin on his face, "if you eat someone for disrespecting you, you can always just blame it on the tainted blood. I'd pretend scold you for Integra's sake, but true vampires really do get away with murder."

Despite herself, Seras laughed.


End file.
